Distaste
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Greg's heart dropped as he realise that they had seen it all and soon enough so would everyone else. That was it. Almost all of their friends knew what they had been doing behind closed doors." Attempting to address a serious issue here...
1. Chapter 1

So I'm still sick and I had nothing better to do than to try an experiment! This fic addresses one of the strangest trends of our time sex tapes. Now I personally don't understand the mentally behind the idea- and I don't think I could ever trust anyone to let them film me doing the naked tango so to speak. But I know some people who have and well it did not end well for them... So my advice kiddies, don't make sex tapes.

Also enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Distaste**

**(1) **

Their arguing resounded off the walls of the corridors as they walked side by side towards the break room. Their conversations always descended to debate and bickering of some form eventually and this particular conversation was no different.

"How can you possibly think Cheerio's are better than anything…they taste of cardboard!" Morgan declared as she stepped in front of him to enter the brightly lit room.

"Well Morgan, some people look for more in their choice of morning meal than pretty colours" He deadpanned. With an eye roll Morgan slipped into one of the sleek black chairs and spread the files out in front of her, her eyes scanning Images and evidence much like one would the morning paper.

"I'm pretty sure Coco Puffs have the same nutritional values as Cheerio's Hodges….and they don't taste disgusting" She gratefully received the mug of coffee he placed in front of her and blew air into the curling wisps of steam as she watched him take the chair across from her with his own mug.

"Au Contraire Ms Brody… one portion of Cheerio's has only 9 grams of sugar whereas Coco puffs have a whopping 39.9 grams. That is enough to float a young child halfway to cloud cuckoo land…. Not to mention the fats, E numbers and preservatives used in such novelty cereals….Cheerio's reign supreme – I rest my case!"He sat back, declaring his victory when a loud buzzing noise filled the air and he leaped out of his seat, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh yeah…cheerio's have you poised and alert like a ninja Hodges" She smiled, leaning over the table to retrieve the cell phone sitting proud on the chair. She turned it over in her hand as Hodges returned to his seat. It was a top end cell phone and had to belong to one of the team. She tapped the screen hoping to awaken the phone and shed some light on the mystery but it was password protected and the wallpaper was as non-descriptive as the break room table.

"Try putting in a password" Hodges whispered in her ear, making her startle with his sudden proximity- a swift elbow in the ribs soon made him back up and take the seat to her right as she stared at the screen begging for inspiration.

"What should I try?" Morgan muttered, realising she had no idea what a person might use as a cell phone password.

"How about 'password'" he smiled.

"Oh how creative, did your cheerio's help you come up with that one?" She mocked but pressed the keys all the same. She wasn't at all surprised by the rejection message telling her she had 2 more tries.

"Cheerios is a good one…try that!" He declared, sipping his coffee distractedly.

"Is it your phone?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as he shook his head in response "Then it's hardly likely the password is Cheerio's then isn't it?" Hodges shrugged and began to sift through the files on the table having lost interest in the phone already.

"Try the lab security code" He muttered half-heartedly. Morgan growled in disapproval as her second attempt left her closer to being locked out.

"Why do you care who it belongs to anyway, hand it in to Judy and move on with your life" Hodges said, glancing up at her. Morgan slid the phone across the table with a sigh, exasperated at her inability to get to its contents. Hodges took it into his hands, examining the screen with some curiosity.

"What if it belongs to DB and it has all our salary information on it…." She offered hopefully.

Hodges merely quirked an eyebrow and placed it down in front of him "I think Daddy dearest will have more salary information than DB"

"Ok then….what if it's Finns and it had naked picture of Moreno" She whispered as though the walls could hear her.

"I have no desire to see naked Moreno…" He huffed.

"That makes one of us" Morgan mumbled under her breath "Maybe it's Nick's and you'll have unlimited access to his little black book!" That seemed to get his attention for a fraction of a second and he raised the phone to his eye line once more.

"You really want to know whose it is?" He questioned. Morgan nodded her head and curled her long blonde hair behind her ear as he waved the phone in front of her "I know just the man to help us…"

Hodges led her unceremoniously to Archie's lab- the younger man was sitting headphones covering his ears as he stared intently at the screen ahead of him Henry dutifully by his side. He turned to the pair making their way into the room with a frown.

"And what can I do for the two of you" He asked.

"We have a phone" Morgan announced.

"Well done" Henry chipped in with a grin only to look away awkwardly when he found glares were thrown in his direction.

"And it's locked, we want to know who it belongs to, and we thought you could work your magic and find out for us" Hodges finished off.

"What's in it for me?" Archie asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Please Archie" Morgan said in her sweetest voice and eventually with a sigh the AV tech took the phone from her outstretched hand plugging various wires into it. After typing what seemed like only a handful of keys the phone the phone unlocked on the large screen ahead of them.

"The background really doesn't give much away does it" Hodges said with a frown.

"Let's take a look at the pictures..." Archie pulled up the images but there was nothing to give away who it was there being simple images of Vegas scenery. "There's a video but it is password protected..."

"Who password protects a video?" Morgan asked with a frown.

"Criminals" Hodges shot back.

"Well it was left in the break room so it doesn't belong to a criminal" She shot back.

"You never know... I trust some of these people as far as I can throw them" He stated looking at the people walking past the AV lab.

"I've hacked it...but are we sure we want to see it" Archie asked looking at the three people in the room with him.

"YES" they chimed together forcing him to hit the play button.

_There was a throaty laugh as the fuzzy image seemed to slowly clear in a dimly lit room; candles were visible within the shot lined up on a night stand in someone's bedroom somewhere. Jazz notes filled the room alongside gasps and sighs. _

_The camera swung round the image of the pale, bare skin of a woman's back in its sights. Her dark hair was tied up in a knot strands escaping from the hair band. The steady movements she was making giving what they were doing, her body leaning forwards, her head bowed slightly as her body shuddered with every breath. _

"Maybe we should put this off" Morgan said nervously shifting her weight on her feet.

"Don't you want to find out who it is?" Henry clarified.

"We can do that other ways- we don't have to watch this..." She added but the video kept going as the three men intently stared at the screen.

_A small moan escaped her lips but the voice was still undetectable not giving away her identity. A man's hand smoothed across her back his fingers dancing along her spine before curling around her waist the camera angle tilting as they saw what he'd been seeing. _

"Okay we really need to switch this off" She stated anxious but still they ignored her.

_A deep groan appeared in the air evaporating as their movements against each other continued slowly speeding up their breathing becoming more erratic. _

_She twisted her hips in a fluid movement that seemed catch him off guard as his grip on her visibly tightened. _

"Hey put that off its private" Greg's voice bellowed through the lab as he stood at the door his hands curled into fists. The four of them turned in surprise the video still playing on the large screen as they scampered about.

_And then it all seemed to be over the image stilling as the candles continued to flicker in the back ground._

_"Sara" He breathed her name in a rush._

_Swinging her legs elegantly over his body a sly grin tugging at her lips as her palms rested on his chest before pulling the phone out of his hand tossing it aside. _

Archie turned to his keyboard furiously typing only to stop his heart skipping a beat as it sunk in what he'd done.

"Fuck" The word appeared in the air hanging crudely in the air. "This just got a lot worse..."

"How could it possible get worse" Greg growled.

"I was trying to take the video down... I had my email open... I just sent it... to everyone in the lab..." He tried frantically to get it back.

Greg's heart dropped as he realise that they had seen it all and soon enough so would everyone else. That was it. Almost all of their friends knew what they had been doing behind closed doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ;)

**Distaste**

**(2) **

Sara took a deep breath of the hot, humid air that had consumed Las Vegas clinging to every inch of the buildings that surrounded her. It felt strange being back after spending some time away trapped in what seemed like a different world with her husband. The absence of her phone ringing had been surreal as the sound of silence would slowly sink in as the morning light appeared as a sign of the start of the day. As the night spread out across the sky, the stars appearing through the dense clouds everything became very real. It was back to getting on with life.

Making her way across the parking lot Sara studied the people around her, lost in the tasks they needed to carry out, rushing to and from their cars. Chills settled in her system as she walked through the doors into the air conditioned building the sound of her steps suddenly becoming louder than before resounding through her ears and off the walls.

"Sara..." Judy watched her carefully a slight look of shock crossing her features as she passed the front desk.

"Hey Judy...Nice to see you" Sara smiled. "Has it really been that long I've been away?" Her husky laugh filled the hall way as she made her way towards the break room. For a split second it felt as if everyone's eyes were on her but Sara brushed it aside. Perhaps no one had expected her to come back after spending time with her husband. Why would anyone want to come back here while knowing they had a way out?

Sitting down at the break room table Sara took a deep breath realising that they would never know what it was like sitting around realising there was nothing you were doing but being by someone's side. She needed to be here. She needed to be doing something because she'd have been going insane without work.

"Sara" Hodges appeared at the door with an overly pleasant smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well thank you" She nodded turning her attention back to her phone hoping that he would go away.

"Have you checked your emails recently?" He asked nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No..." Sara shook her head meeting his eyes. "Grissom and I had some quality time together, without phones...computers..."

"You may...want to check them..." Hodges told her turning to leave the break room. Sara frowned opening her emails on her phone wondering what it was that he wanted her to see. It seemed like the usual types of messages- junk, mail from Ecklie about changes in the lab and updates from PD. The only one that seemed out of place was from Archie.

Sara clicked on it leaning back in her chair wondering what the video was and better yet if it was something she actually wanted to see. As Sara glanced up she caught Hodges's eye as he watched her from his lab the simple action forcing her to press play.

As the image on the screen became clear Sara could feel her heart sink. The candles were ones she had bought. The bodies tangled together were her and Greg. She switched the video off taking a deep breath trying to figure out how this had happened. Tears stung her eyes as a sense of panic and dread consumed her. Pulling herself to her feet she stormed into the hallway not being able to stop the tears as they made their way past her eyelashes.

"Sara..." Greg appeared in front of her but it didn't help. Her stomach tied up into knots as he approached her- the smell of his cologne overwhelming every one of her senses. "Sara, please, listen to me"

"Get away from me Greg..." Sara shook her head but it didn't deter him as he moved closer to her. "Don't touch me"

"Sara...Please... I'm sorry" He pleaded with her to listen but Sara took another step back her hands held up indicating for him not to move any further.

"Sorry isn't not going to take it back Greg, how could you be so careless?!" Sara shouted drawing attention from people in the various labs nearby. It was as if everything has stopped as their colleagues watched them argue.

"It... It had a password on it... I was careful..." He shook his head.

"Careful! How can you say you were careful! It shouldn't have existed in the first place!" She exclaimed- her hands curled up into fists as she stood staring him down.

"It... You said it was okay... for me to film" But Sara cut him down quickly.

"Okay! You think this is 'Okay'? Did I tell you it was OKAY to share it around the lab with all your buddies? Did I give you permission to humiliate me?" The words came out in a rush.

"Sara I didn't mean for this to happen... I left... my phone in the break room and... Some people got a hold of it... that... that video wasn't meant to go past anyone... it was for me... and I made a mistake... but I didn't expect anyone to hack my phone..." Greg attempted to calm her down but it didn't seem to work.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought Greg. A selfish, self-centred fool and I want you to stay away from me." Sara spat at him.

"Sara I love you... Don't do this..." He was begging her not to walk away but the look in his eye only seemed to enrage her more.

"Love; I've been humiliated in front of all our friends, I've lost the respect of all our colleagues...I'll probably lose my husband...and I'm supposed to be ok with that because you _LOVE _me?!"

"You don't want to be with him anyway" He stated in a defeated voice.

"Is that what this is? You did this to make me choose? Are you crazy?!" Sara shook her head in disbelief.

"No... No I didn't... But if it makes you realise... then it can't be a bad thing... everyone will get over it... they'll forget it even happened in a bit... but I'm not going to leave you Sara..."

"It can't be a bad thing? Maybe not for you Greg- it's a big badge of honour for guys isn't it- proof that you got your leg over. They'll all pat you on the back and laugh about it in the bar... bet you had a great time declaring your masculinity didn't you? Did you have fun telling everyone that you got a married woman into your bed? Well let me tell you what it's like for a woman... Even if I manage to convince my husband it was a one off he won't look at me the same way ever again. All the men in the lab will think I'm 'easy', all the women will think I'm a slut... all the respect I have worked so hard to gain over the years in this lab is gone. Just like that. They're not going to care how many cases I closed. They aren't going to see the hours I work. Or how lonely it is when you're husband on the other side of the world. They are just going to see the woman that cheated on her husband and let some guy film her having sex with him. So no, it's not going to blow over Greg and you may not leave me but I sure as hell am leaving you" And with that Sara turned and walked away leaving Greg reeling watching the space she had been occupying.

The smell of whiskey was starting to feel like home. Sara took another mouthful enjoy the way the liquid and ice rattled against her mouth the burning and stinging sensation as it slid down her throat. The bar tender reluctantly placed another glass down in front of her.

"Are you sure you want another?" the bar tender asked anxiously.

"I'm sure" Sara replied her fingers curling out the tumbler throwing the liquid back in one go. "Now I'm done" She placed the money on the bar stumbling towards the door realising that she didn't know where she was going to go. Glancing at her phone she was faced with all the calls that Greg had placed. Drunkenly slurring his address to the cab driver she settled into the seat the anger slowing building up once again as she realised that the earth wasn't going to do her a favour and swallow her up before tomorrow. She would have to face everyone again.

Greg's house stood in front of her and wanting revenge seemed to consume her. It would have been best to blame it on the alcohol but as Sara picked up the spade left in the garden she didn't care why she just needed to do it. The sound of the windshield cracking beneath the spade made an odd sense of satisfaction. The headlights went next, the glass spreading across the ground in a mess the alarm kicking in, a piercing noise filling the air but it did not distract Sara from her assault.

It was a new car. Greg had spent the past few weeks making sure everyone in the lab had seen it; constantly chattering about driving everyone up the wall.

"Sara what are you doing" Greg appeared on the top step in nothing but his boxers.

"What does it look like?" She shouted before hitting the bonnet once more. "And since you like showing stuff off so much- how about this?"

The sound of the sirens collided with the car alarm in a symphony of chaos as Sara continued to dent the vehicle. Vartann stepped onto the drive way, slowly approaching her fearing that she would turn the spade on him next.

"Sara...I know you're angry but please put the spade down" He attempted to sooth her.

"Angry doesn't cover it" She growled kicking the tire before throwing the spade aside. "We're done Greg" She shouted in his direction.

"Come here" Vartann pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. Greg stood helplessly by the front door not knowing what to do or what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all enjoy this! Review- let me know what you think :)

**Distaste**

**(3) **

The sound of her alarm echoed through the empty house as Sara lay staring at the ceiling the bright morning lighting not bringing any comfort. She had barely slept the events of the past forty eight hours running through her mind. She couldn't believe she had made such a stupid mistake and how far it had all gotten. Despite all of her want Sara realised that she couldn't face Grissom- not yet. She needed to work out what she was going to tell him, how she was going to explain how she had fallen into bed with Greg.

Everyone knew. Everyone one had seen the video. The realising forcing Sara to switch of the alarm and pull her covers over her head. She couldn't go to work. Not today. The warmth of the covers provided her with some small amount of security as she ignored the sound of her phone ringing knowing that it would be Russell asking her where she was.

It was the sound of the door bell that finally forced Sara out of bed, wrapping her robe tightly around her she crept downstairs. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone- especially not Greg. She knew this was as much her fault as his but for some reason she couldn't find it in herself to forgive him.

The sight of the sun made her eyes burn, her head pounding as the affects of her hangover seemed to hit her all at once at movement. Swinging the door open she half closed her eyes against the light hoping for it to just be the mail man asking her to sign for a package rather than a person who had seen her sex tape and was here to make judgements about the kind of woman she was.

"Good morning" The sound of Vartann's hopes completely crushed those hopes as she found his clear blue eyes looking at her with some bemusement. "I see that whiskey is taking its toll"

"Don't...Don't talk so loudly..." Sara shook her head turning around and walking back into the house and waited for him to follow her in. She realised that she owed him a thank you for firstly not arresting her when seeing what she had done to Greg's car and secondly for bringing her home in her drunken state.

"I just wanted to check on you... see how you were..." He asked sitting down at the breakfast bar as Sara made them both coffee.

"I'm... tired, sick, humiliated...Need I go on?" She gave a small humourless laugh.

"It's not that bad" He shook his head attempting to find the right words to comfort Sara but realising he didn't know what to say to make this better.

"It is" Sara shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I...I just...wanted to see how you were...and people have been asking in the lab..." He shrugged his shoulders stumbling over his words as she pushed a coffee cup across the table towards him.

"I'm not going to sleep with you" Sara blurted out.

"Sara...I...I didn't expect you to..." Vartann frowned.

"I just wanted to make it clear...that if you saw that video and thought I'd be an easy lay...I'm not" She stated straightening her back.

"Sara I'm just here as a friend... a colleague... I wanted to see if you were okay" He soothed taking a sip of his coffee.

"I see... In which case I'm fine" She pressed her lips together.

"That's why you're hiding out in your house?" He asked with raised eyebrows. The sound of his phone ringing interrupted them- he glanced at the screen and with a small sigh pulled himself to his feet. "I have to go..." Vartann announced carefully meeting Sara's eye as he made his way out of the kitchen. She could hear the sound of footsteps moving in the opposite direction to him looking up to see Greg waiting nervously by the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked turning away from him moving towards the sink with the two almost untouched mugs of coffee.

"I just wanted to see you..." Greg replied with a shrug, shifting his weight on his feet waiting for her finally warm up to him again.

"You have a video for that don't you?" Sara shot back finally turning to face him.

"I can only say sorry so many times you know. Eventually I am just going to give up" He said quietly waiting by the counter.

"And so what Greg? I should be worried about that?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"You'd throw it all away because of one stupid mistake? After everything we've been through...one lost phone can destroy it all?" He eventually moved around the counter taking her hands in his own hoping for her to realise that what they had was far too important to just throw away.

"Greg... It was never supposed to get this far... It was supposed to be a one off..." Sara shook her head but he could see the reluctance of that confession in her eyes.

"Doesn't that tell you something about us? And even if you do discount the fact we were sleeping together... does our friendship really mean that little to you?" Greg pleaded with her.

"It means the world to me..." She eventually confessed.

"Then stop punishing me for this..."

"What do you want me to do Greg? I can't go back there... to the lab... look those people in the eye... and...And what about Grissom... what do you think this is going to do to him when he finds out?" She smoothed her hands over his shirt, her fingers moving down his chest.

"Isn't that something we should have thought of with or without the video? Maybe it's a good thing, maybe now that it's all out in the open we can finally be...together..." He hopefully shrugged. As Sara met his eyes she realised that he could still make her crumble despite how angry she was.

"Greg, I can't tell you I love you." She shook her head.

"That doesn't mean that you don't..." He whispered in her ear making her shiver, pressing a kiss against her forehead pulling Sara into his arms.

"How would this even work... Us... We're no good at relationships..." She shrugged resting her head against his shoulder.

"We're no good at other relationships...maybe there's a reason for that..." Greg replied his hands tracing circles on her back.

"What because we're meant to be together?" Sara snorted pulling away look up at him with a slight frown.

"You know what...forget I said anything." He eventually stated pushing her away from him.

"What?" Sara watched in confused as he tried to move away from her, her arms wrapped around his wrist.

"We're obviously not on the same page Sara. I can stand here and try to convince you we can be together but it won't make any difference. I can't make you love me the way I love you...and I can't take back that video. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to because...I don't regret it... not a single second of the time we spent together." The words came spilling out before Greg could stop them.

"Shut up" Sara responded pulling Greg towards her pressing her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled away meeting her eye with an unreadable smile before kissing her once more as if to check this was real.


End file.
